gamecreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Electrical Problem
2018 January 25 Ah, yes. Another day of me playing Roblox. As usual, I change my avatar's shirt and pants for the day. Then, I play Jailbreak. I become a cop and cross team. Eventually, everyone in the server realized I was a cross-teaming cop, and peace broke out in the server. It was better than a VIP server! Me and my friends had so much fun! I then get off for the day to go to bed. March 12 I haven't played Roblox in a long time. It starts storming really bad. Like, I'm talking lightning. I had stored Roblox on my USB drive and went to another game. Roblox updated. Right when the activity light was on... CRASH. Lightning. The power went out to my computer while the USB was being written to. I play again, and the update menu doesn't come up despite it only getting half way done. Uh oh, it must've just corrupted the file for the version data. I realize it's only a game so I go in. The textures are all corrupted and my avatar looks very...stupid. It's like, very corrupted. I can still play, sort of. I delete the version but nothing happens. It must have corrupted the old one too! I reinstall Roblox fully. But the textures are still corrupted. I go into System32 and see a new half written file. I realize that I cannot fix this. Anyway, I play, and something appears on my screen. A little traffic cone. It's fully 2 dimensional unlike 3 dimensional roblox and looks like if I just took a sticker and stuck it to the screen. Then, I see the chat messages turn into garbled sentences. The message I just sent about how I cross teamed turned into (MTWHUT#(*UIJOFATAL ERROR IN LINE 25. I found the line 25 bit somewhat peculiar. So I looked in all the files, and sure enough, one of them corrupted in line 25. I corrected the error and started Jailbreak again. Someone appears in chat. I literally can't say it's name. Not because it's inappropriate, but because it's not text. It's literally static. You know the missingNO or M' glitch from Pokémon? It looks like the sprite of those characters. It said... static. No, not the word. Though the static in the message itself was a lot more fine like white noise. At this point, I was flung across the map then got kicked for being detected as a hacker, and that if I hack again, I'll be terminated on Roblox. I quickly e-mail Roblox about how I didn't do it. They told me the strike was taken off of my account as I gave image proof. But then... the images on my computer and in the e-mail vanished. By this point, my printscreen key also fell off the keyboard. No more screenshots, I guess. Oh, and it corrupted snipping tool. Whenever I take a screenshot with roblox, it just makes a weird garbled mess. I'll send a picture. It looks the same every time, weirdly. It also compressed it to 320P. I think there's text or something, but if there is, it's so faint that my screen won't show it. So no screenshots this time I guess. So then I start hearing crackling from my monitor then I start smelling ozone, then the lights go out due to the breaker tripping. The outlet lit on fire! I plugged the monitor into a different outlet and quickly extinguished the flame. I then took out the screws for the outlet, removed it, then filled in the hole with new drywall. I put the outlet in a little plastic bag with a zipper so it didn't release any more ozone, then studied it. I noticed something weird. The outlet did burn, but not in the plug that the computer monitor was plugged into. That's weird! A bit of ash fell off of it and onto the bottom of the bag. It looked sort of like text. It said error. The bag eventually turned blue. I've never seen electric components release so much ozone that it turns the container it's in blue! But, the bag was blue. I could barely see the outlet through the thick ozone in the bag. Before ozone leaked out of the bag and oxidized literally everything, I put on a gas mask and quickly took the outlet out. I threw it in the trash bin. I let some oxygen into the bag then closed it. Nice! I didn't lose that much ozone from the bag. I waited and it decayed into oxygen. I then go and fix the breaker so my house has power again. I watch youtubers play Roblox because I'm too scared to play it. Then, I suddenly hear my dryer. I hear it start and stop like if it was saying a word. I go to it and see it's selecting letters in options and eventually the letters spell "THAT WILL NOT WORK" and then it just shuts off. Forever. That night when I did laundry, the dryer didn't work. I had to sun-dry my clothing. 13 I play Roblox finally. I hyperventilate in fear as I join Welcome to Bloxburg. I see a pop up saying "Well well well. You came back. A file corrupted and created me, (static).". I go outside and see the clothing dried. But each piece of clothing is now, instead of blank, decorated with the words "ERROR 404". I scream and grab a bottle of water. The popup tells me that I will regret that. But I was not going to risk having that AI take control of my house any more. I noticed the thing that I hanged my clothes on to dry was electric so it dries faster. That's how it burned the words ERROR 404 into the clothing. I cracked the seal open on the bottle of water. I put the cap on my desk. The popup says "You will regret this, Trevor. Tonight, I will do something that you only knew of in your nightmares.". I laugh. Trevor's not my name! I take the side case off of my computer to expose the internals of the PC. It was only $90, so I could get a new one. I removed the USB and threw it away. I tried to unplug the PC but the cord wouldn't budge. The popup says the plug welded to the contacts in the outlet so it's permanent. And I accidentally tore the wire to the power button. Shut down and restart were grayed out. So, there's only 1 thing left to do. I grab the water bottle while unplugging my monitor. I don't want to fry it. I see the Intel Core 2 Duo CPU and pour the water all over it. I then put the case back on and keep it tipped over to bathe the CPU in water. I plug in the monitor realizing the graphics card controls the monitor. No output. I was safe! However, my new computer just arrived with a new USB. I quickly buy a U.I.P.S (Un-Interruptible Power Source) so that if lightning strikes again, it won't be able to turn the PC off. And that's the end of this story. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! If you want more, click here! Category:Roblox Category:Medium Category:Finished